


The Vastayan Orgy

by Hallowed_Cream



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, Cages, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallowed_Cream/pseuds/Hallowed_Cream
Summary: Years after Sett's infamy spread out all across Ionian and Noxus borders alike, Sett began to grow tired of his pit-fights, feeling that the challengers were too weak and the pleasure and excitement levels from the crowd were become all the same. And so, The Vastayan Orgy was created. Every three years, onlookers and participants alike gather at Sett's arena to participate in one of the most anticipated events to ever appear in Ionia!Read further for a writer's imagining of such an event: (It's definitely explicit, so even if you're clicking on it expecting just mild sex, this will be going places. You've been warned.)
Relationships: Sett (League of Legends)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	The Vastayan Orgy

The Vastayan Orgy 

Clutching the ticket for onlookers tightly in your hand, you can’t help but feel a sort of trepidation, almost as if once you go in, you’ll be entering a world that you won’t ever be able to come out unscathed from ever again. You clench your hand even tighter around the slip of paper in your pocket, the ticket for entry for the illustrious Vastayan Orgy. 

A name both infamous yet unknown at the same time, the Vastayan Orgy is an event that takes place only once per three years. Hosted by Sett, Master of the Pit, the Boss of the Underground, this was an exclusive event for only the most lucky or privileged. Not only is the price for admission exorbitantly high, there is another barrier to entry: whether the ticket for entry was for Participants or for Onlookers. 

Onlookers, as the name suggested, were the majority of the tickets. Anyone was able to be an Onlooker, that is, as long as you had a ticket. No matter allegiances, Ionian, Noxian, Demacian, or other, no matter Vastayan, Human, Ascended or Voidborn, any and all were allowed the chance to become an Onlooker. They were the crowd, the spectators, the voyeurs who would get to watch the orgy unfold from afar. On the other side of that fence that separated the Onlookers from the arena however, were the Participants. 

Participants were often scouted by the Underground, or were former Pit fighters turned pleasure-seeking sluts. Many of those who were formerly defeated by Sett were invited to become Participants, requesting for them to replace their lust for fighting with a different type of lust instead. Occasionally, Participant tickets would be released on the Underground marketplace, but they would be snatched up within a minute of their release, the tickets bought either by scalpers or rich patrons looking for the ultimate show. For most average citizens of Vastaya however, looking to buy either sort of ticket was already a hefty effort, the price for even just an Onlooker ticket worth many months of labor.

Well, can’t back out now. You shift your position slightly, making sure not to accidentally step out of line. Only about twenty to thirty people before I’ll be next. You release the ticket in your coat pocket slightly, knowing that a cold sweat has already made its way to your entire body, making the ticket slightly damp and unsettling to touch. It’s not a cold day, but you can’t help it. After all, being here is certainly no easy task, and the Onlookers ticket you’ve paid half a year of salary for is currently the most valuable item that you own. 

“Next person please!”

The Vastayan collecting tickets motions to you, and you step forward tentatively. Stretching out your hand, you drop a sweaty ticket into the attendant’s palm as he absentmindedly hands you back a small coin. You take the coin, not really sure what it’s for. You stand sort of awkwardly in the entrance, too afraid to ask more but also ashamed to be here now more then ever. The attendant, already stretching out his hand again for the next customer, suddenly stops, noticing that you’re still here. He looks over you with a mixture of pity and sympathy. 

“Well well, what do we have here? FIrst time here, eh? You’re nervous, aren't cha? Relax! Don’t stiffen up like that, just go in there and enjoy yourself alright? Cage number 542. Coin unlocks the door. Have a good one, kid.”

The Vastayan attendant gives you a hearty clap on the back as he waves you past the gate of the Pit Arena. Stumbling in, you scan the countless rows of cages, before sighting Cage 542. You slow down, and approach the cage. Pulling your hand out of your pocket, you cautiously slide the small coin the ticket-collector gave you into the slit of the cage door. With a solid *Clunk*, the gate swings open. You walk into the cage, and the gate swings shuts behind you, locking automatically. You momentarily panic, but then remember that this is in fact part of the experience, pushing down the anxiety within. 

When Sett designed the Orgy, he wanted the audience to have a share in the experience. Since it would be unfeasible to include all of the paying members within the main orgy, Sett decided the spectators would pay less but take part in the orgy in their very own way. To sufficiently infuse each audience member with the feeling of being included, the Cages were set up. 

Each spectator gets into a cage, which is then locked once they have entered. For the duration of the orgy, the cage remains locked. Within the cage however, spectators are encouraged to masturbate along with the action on stage and get themselves off. As each cage is slightly separated from the next cage, yet still close enough to have each caged spectator be able to see clearly their counterparts, the experience becomes a group of like-minded individuals devoured by lust, like a ring of manic caged beasts raving after orgasmic pleasure. 

As you peer through the chain-linked gate that divides the onlookers from the participants, you can already feel the temperature around you rising. The very air around you seems to be giving off lustful pheromones. As if following an intrepid journey of its own, your trousers struggle to release the beast within, allowing it to face the light as the dragon in your pants starts to rouse. A nervous yet daring bulge starts to emerge and grow from the depths of your nether region, swelling and elongating, releasing a pungent yet mesmerizingly sweet musk of carnal desire. A scent so salty yet enticing, luring many lecherous gazes your way. You can feel the gaze of fellow spectators on you, and your gaze inevitably wanders towards them as well. Taking a sweeping look around, you can see that everyone around you is similarly aroused, many already having stripped nude, edging themselves eagerly, awaiting the start of the main event.

Just as your thoughts return to masturbation, you hear the sound of a low rumbling noise, like someone loudly clearing their throat. You look up to the main events stage within the Pit Arena, and spot Sett, the Boss himself, standing behind a small wooden podium. You gaze fervently at Sett, enthralled at both the casual yet imposing way he carries himself, your hands involuntarily returning to your sides, relaxing, falling slowly. 

Even before Sett begins to speak, you can feel an almost hypnotic aura around him, one that draws those around him in, trapping them in a forever state of charm. Yet, at the same time, the aura does not feel dominating, at least, not in a traditional sense. Rather than a cruel, harsh feeling, Sett’s aura is both charismatic yet warm in nature, conjuring up memories of protection and gentle love, and you feel like you would do anything for this man, no matter how dangerous or humiliating, just to be able to get the chance to earn his praise at the end. 

“Welcome, one and all, to the 3rd ever, Vastayan Orgy! My name is Sett, and I will be both your guide through this event, as well as a star, so try to keep your eyes on me at all times, alright?”

As Sett’s voice travels through the arena, his sound waves permeating through the entire crowd, you sense something leaking down your legs. You pull your legs apart, and look down, only to realize that just his voice alone has already caused you to seemingly endlessly generate pre-cum. You fall to your knees as you feel an orgasm coming, collapsing onto the floor of your cage, both hands gripping onto the bars on the cage door as your lower body starts to shake. Though you’re lying in a puddle of your own ejaculate, the seemingly endless waves of ecstasy override any thoughts of disgust at such a situation.

In cages on either side of you, and many others spanning over the arena’s spectator side, numerous Vastayans and Noxians alike can be seen succumbing to pleasure in the same way, some shoving fingers into their sopping wet clits, others jerking off their manhoods', clear trails of squirt and ropes of cum drizzling out of their cages, raining onto and leaving a permanent mark on the arena below.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hallowed_Cream here, this is one of the first erotica pieces I've made that's also based off an existing fandom and universe. It's definitely the first piece that I think I could expand on and get multiple chapters going of it, so that's always good! I originally created and expanded on this because a friend said they knew some people that were into this sort of thing, so, well, if there's an audience that could appreciate this sort of thing, then I'm all down to give them something to appreciate! 
> 
> I am new to writing erotica, and so if you read through this and had some point where you lost the flow of the story or whatnot, please do let me know, I am very open to feedback in becoming a better writer for this sort of thing. Thank you for reading this first chapter, and expect further chapters down the line!


End file.
